


50 shades gayer

by The_Royal_Gourd



Series: The Adventures of the Bosom Buddies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, M/M, This is supposed to be funny, it's for the laughs, nondescript descriptions, so gay though, the weird not mentioned sexy time sort of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Gourd/pseuds/The_Royal_Gourd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Matt out of the province for college our boys get pretty lonely, so they look for company in each others arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 shades gayer

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.

  
    It had been months since Matt had left our fair maidens to study film in Toronto and Joseph was feeling the time and distance. Of course he still loved Matt with all of his heart but the lack of sexy snuggle time was really wearing on Josephs' sanity. He sighed and looked around the room he was in, it definitely had a ceiling a floor, walls that were a colour and things you could sit on. There was a television, naturally, and all sorts of game consoles set up on surfaces meant to hold them. Joseph wriggled around on the surface he sat upon trying to decide what to do , his eyes quickly darted to the most interesting thing in the room which he observed for several minutes before becoming melancholy due to the fond memories of his bffsie Matt it brought to him. He studied the subtle nuances of the piece for a few more moments and decided he would go out today, it would be a shame to waste the day away inside. Yes, Joseph nodded to himself, he would go to the shops down the street and see what there was to see.  
  

 When Joseph arrived at the shops he was immediately struck with a passion for fashion and rushed to the boutique windows to stare covetously at the bedazzled and sequined clothes set up in the display. As Joseph stands, mesmerized by the totally fetch clothing in the display he feels hot breath mist across his neck. "You would look fantastic in that cape." says a fimiliar voice,  Joseph looks at the mentioned clothing item, a piece of fabric about ten inches long bedazzled with every plastic gem ever made probably and tied with a super revealing silk bow. "Oh Kahl, just the cape?" Pressing his super plump rump against the persons crotch, Joseph turns to find definitely not Kyle staring back at him. "You're not Kahl!" The mystery person squints his mysterious shade of mysteriously mysterious eyes at Joseph "I could be, for you snow balls." Joseph whips his purs-s-satchel straight into the dudes jaw cause ew, rando guy hitting on Joseph is so not cool. The rando guys splutters on the floor before elegantly taking off his perfect face of another man mask and shaking out his silky locks squinting his mysteriously mysterious coloured eyes of a non-descript nature at Joseph. He gasps, "Why, it is you Kahl! I would recognize those eyes and hair and perfectly sculpted jaw anywhere! Except for just now when all of those features werent immediately viewable to me in unison." Kyle nods "It was a totally understandable mistake, there is no way I could recognize one of my best friends of several years by just their voice and eyes and stature, that would be so ridiculously difficult I can't even imagine it." With that Joseph grabs Kyle by the arm and pulls him to his feet."Wanna go to my place and, play some video games? ;)))))" Kyle grabs Josephs waist tugging him close. "Of course bbcks." Joseph crinkles his cute nose in distaste. "What did you call me?" "What? Oh baby cakes." "Dude what? Why did you say it like that?" "It's cuter like that, all the teenage girls say it that way I just thought it was cuter." "noooooo it was dumber." "You're dumb."Joseph sighs with exasperation. "Do you want to play video games ;))))) or not?" "Fine yeah let's go."

Within most likely seconds Joseph and Kyle arrived at the place in which they would have their crazy love making. They were sure to be super pumped to get this sexy show on the even sexier road so they headed straight to Josephs room of games and sexing. They arrived and immediately started sensually hooking up his PS3, Joseph moaned as the HDMI cable slipped smoothly into it's slot. They started everything up and put Resident Evil 6 in the console. "Are you ready for some serious video games ;))))) Kyle?" He nodded his head all sultry like and stalked towards Joseph. He reached outand grabbed his PS3 controller, "let's play some Resi 6."

"Oh Nivans!" Dark eyes dart towards his partner."Ah, I need you!" "I'm coming!" Kyle ducks his head as Joseph tosses a pillow at him. "I can't believe how much you suck at this game, I was down for like a year and you couldn't pick me up." Kyle lowers his head as his eyes glisten with frustrated tears. "It's just so hard to play these super mainstream games, I'm used to playing shitty games no one else would dare touch so I seem better at games in comparison. All this normal gameplay is confusing and teamwork is hard, I want to be there for you I really do, I just can't." Joseph brushes the gathering tears from Kyle's eyes. "Oh hun, I know all this is new and confusing for you, I'm sorry I got mad." Kyle offers Joseph a watery smile. "I'm glad at least that this is something special you do with just me." Kyle looks from the non-descript cieling to the walls with all their colour to the piece of art on the wall which was Josephs and always reminded him of that one specific time with Matt. "Uh yeah, Only you babe." Joseph strokes Kyles soft expansive eyebrows and gently smiles. "Wanna have sex now?" Kyle batted his long manly eyelashes at Joseph and beckoned him forwards with one of his long sultry musicians fingers.  
Joseph moaned deep and low in his throat. "Oh Kahl, you really know how to sweet talk a lady." Kyle began to mouth sexually at Kyle's throat causeing more needy mans to rise from his throat. " I love your goatee Joseph, it makes you look just like a sexy asian Tony stark." Joseph nipped at Kyle. " I love your long angular nose Kahl, it makes you look like a sexy hipster Pinocchio." Joseph keened making sex noises like a goat. "Oh Kahl!" Kyle began to match Josephs braying tempo. "Oh Joseph!"  
Wow that was really hot, let's leave these two alone now shall we?

Meanwhile somewhere in Toronto Matthew was sitting around minding his own business when. "Achoo." He sniffled, had someone been talking about him?


End file.
